Unconventional Love
by JellyKellyBean
Summary: What would come of a young women being saved by the Hulk, what would become of their friendship when she finally meets Bruce, will anything progress further? Based before the Avengers movie, eventually leading up to it. Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

April 2009

"Just one more year until I can quit this redundant job and start my student teaching. I can make it that far…Hopefully,' thought Elizabeth. It's not like Elizabeth didn't like her job it's just that she had worked there since she was sixteen, that's five almost six years she has worked here. Elizabeth just wants to be able to do something different and new in her life and this is one way she feels she can do that. But for now Elizabeth closes the store she works for and go on with her night as usual, which means cooking dinner for one and then going straight to bed.

Elizabeth finished locking the back door and started walking to her car when someone grabbed her purse and another person grabbed Elizabeth herself. All she could comprehend was that there were two hooded figures and that it isn't good. She tried to scream for help, but the hooded man holding her covered her mouth.

"Scream and what we have planned for you will be even worse." Elizabeth could only nod and silently cry as she imagined all the things they planned to do to her and it was not looking out to be anything in her favor.

"Hey, lookie here, our girl made fifty bucks in tips tonight, not bad for shaking your ass huh, Doll face!?" The other masked man said while trifling through her purse and wallet.

"I can't wait, this hoe is squirming against my crotch, I'm going to teach her a lesson, and then you can have a go at her, a 'right?" The man holding Elizabeth then threw her to the ground and started to tug and rip at her clothing. As his grimy hands started to roam her naked torso, large footsteps could be heard and, then-

"Rawwwwr!" As the person roared, Elizabeth could then feel the pressure of the man above her leave with a shriek.

After Elizabeth felt the weight of the man leave her she scrambled to cover herself from her savior. While doing so the men jostled away, the man who saved her was about to chase after them, but she called out instead.

"Wait please don't go!" The man turned around, but stayed in the shadows.

"Th-thank you for saving my life. May I…May I know who my supposed hero is?" she could tell at first that the man was hesitant, but obliged and walked into the light, most people would have gasped or run away from seeing a gigantic green man, but Elizabeth wasn't most people, instead she stared him in the eyes and thanked him. She could see the look of confusion on the giant green man's face, but didn't move for fear of scaring the young woman.

"May I know your name sir?" The man looked thoughtful for a moment before his growly voice croaked out, the name Hulk.

"Well thank you Hulk for saving my life," she could tell that Hulk had no clue as to what to do next, so he jumped and ran away leaving Elizabeth behind.

That night lying in bed all Elizabeth could think of as the green man who saved her life, all she could see was Hulk's face, before going to sleep with a smile.

_  
I hope you liked the beginning of my story. I have never posted a story before, but I had this idea in my head that I couldn't get rid of and here it is.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night at work Elizabeth closed the store a little more aware of her surroundings; she was jumpy for fear of a repeat of the other night. When walking to her car, she stopped because she had a feeling that she wasn't alone, slowly did Elizabeth turn to look in the alley behind the store, and at first all she saw were shadows. Out of those shadows she started to see an outline of a man, thinking at first it was one of the men from before trying to finish what they started, she started to back away, but the outline became a figure and she could just barely see that he was too big to be a normal man, so Elizabeth concluded that the Hulk must be there. Not wanting to startle Hulk, she softly called out to him.

"Hello again." Finding that he had been aught Hulk stepped out into the light in front of Elizabeth.

"'ell-oo." Elizabeth softly giggled at Hulk's voice; it just seemed to suit him perfectly.

"What are you doing back there, this time?" At first Hulk looked very thoughtful as if trying to think of how to say it.

"Hulk, see flower safe, no like last time." Flower? Elizabeth was confused as to what he meant.

"Flower? What flower?" Hulk lifted his giant hand and pointed directly at Elizabeth. Oh! She suddenly understood what he meant, that had to be one the sweetest things anyone has said to her in a really long time. "I get that you mean me Hulk, but why did you call me a flower?"

"Hulk no know name, pretty like flower, Hulk call pretty girl flower." Elizabeth couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"I don't know what to say to that, but thank you. Would you like to talk a bit before you go running off again?" Elizabeth didn't know why she blurted that out other than Hulk is interesting and she would like to get to know him and had a feeling that he wouldn't purposefully hurt her.

"Hulk want to, but Hulk hear people coming."

"That's okay, would you mind following me in my car? That way we can talk in my backyard, there's plenty of room and not a whole lot of people around."

"Hulk like, Hulk follow flower."

* * *

So it's kind of short, but I'm just trying to set the scene so to speak right now.


	3. Chapter 3

July 2009

That started Elizabeth's and Hulk's nightly chats after she was off from work, only once in a while did Hulk show up on nights that she was off, usually he was upset these nights and wanted someone to just talk to and have listen.

It wasn't until mid-July, three months after their meeting each other that Hulk cam during the day upset and fuming. Luckily for Elizabeth no one was around to see the rampage, besides her.

"Hulk! Hulk! Hey, what's the matter?"

"Bruce try 'gain. Bruce try hurt Hulk."

"Oh, no." Elizabeth softly said. Over the past three months Hulk and Elizabeth had gotten to know one another Hulk told Elizabeth snippets about Bruce and how when Bruce gets angry or upset or even hurt enough that's when Hulk then comes out. Hulk expressed to Elizabeth how much Bruce didn't like when Hulk would come out and even went far enough to try to get rid of the Hulk all together. So over the three months Elizabeth has gotten a general idea about Hulk and his relationship with Bruce and the main cause of Hulk's upset and this was one of those times. "Oh, Hulk, I'm sure Bruce didn't mean it." That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"NO! Bruce mean to hurt Hulk!" Now of course Elizabeth was startled from Hulk's outburst, but she could understand a little bit of why, when someone is trying to kill you for all intense and purposes so of course he would be upset. Instead of running or flinching from Hulk, Elizabeth walked over and gave his monstrous form a hug and held him, just so he knew someone was there for him. Hulk was eventually ready to talk about what Bruce had done this time.

"Bruce hurt Hulk, try to hurt self to hurt Hulk." Elizabeth was slowly connecting the dots. "Bruce try Hurt Hulk with this, Hulk too strong, no hurt." As Hulk was saying this, he held up a metal case of some sort, upon further investigation Elizabeth could see that it was a shell casing. Elizabeth just held Hulk tighter, for she had no idea on hat to say or what to do. But it seemed like, Hulk didn't mind, he held her closer for a while as well.

They held each other for a long while, until Elizabeth felt Hulk was completely calm and began shrinking in size. Elizabeth knew that she should have been more worried or frightened, but the curiosity of finally seeing and meeting this other side of Hulk was too alluring for her. Besides, if he's any part of Hulk and Hulk says he is, then Elizabeth thought she wouldn't have anything to worry about.

* * *

Well, Elizabeth could honestly say she didn't expect Bruce to be unconscious or practically naked for that matter. She just wished she knew how to get him into her room without waking her grandmother or dropping what was left of Bruce's pants. Elizabeth propped his arm around her shoulders and half dragged and half carried the man to her room, where Elizabeth planned to place him until he woke up.

Once she eventually got him half way on the bed she went and got some of her uncle's clothes that her grandmother hadn't gotten rid of yet. Elizabeth went back and pulled the shirt on Bruce first, so she could cover his lower half before pulling the leftover rag of pants and pull on the sweats she had found.

As soon as that was all done and taken care of Elizabeth straightened Bruce on the bed and covered him before she climbed into bed as well for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning

Elizabeth awoke before Bruce and anyone else, she knew her grandmother would be in bed until somewhere between nine and noon, and it just now being eight-thirty, she had plenty of time to make breakfast for herself and Bruce. Not knowing what Bruce would like, Elizabeth decided to make bacon, mainly because who doesn't like bacon? Elizabeth also made scrambled eggs and cut some fresh strawberries, one can never have enough fresh strawberries. Turning on the kitchen radio Elizabeth got to work. She was so engrossed in her cooking and music that Elizabeth didn't notice Bruce was standing awkwardly in the doorway, until she turned around.

"AAHH!" Elizabeth exclaimed while jumping up and burning her hand on the stove.

"I'm so sorry for startling you. Let me take a look at that." Bruce then examined Elizabeth's hand, but from his facial expression she could tell that she might just might make it. "I apologize, I didn't mean to surprise you, but I don't usually awake in houses and beds I am unfamiliar with. Let alone-"

"Why don't you set the table for us and we can talk over breakfast. I'm sure you're famished and full of questions, the plates and silverware are over there." Elizabeth pointed out to Bruce where everything was and finished breakfast before bring it all over to the table where Bruce was sitting uncomfortably. "Dig in Bruce." At first he was startled that Elizabeth knew his name, but upon seeing her grab bacon and eggs, he slowly followed suit. Probably because he knew she wouldn't talk until he did so. They ate in silence for about ten minutes or so before Elizabeth broke it.

"So I bet you're wondering how I know who you were, huh?"

"That among other things." Bruce mumbled. Elizabeth just giggled at that statement, mostly because she knew he would be curious, he is a scientist after all. Elizabeth figured she should just throw it out into the open, break the ice so to say.

"Hulk told me your name." Elizabeth Casually said before taking a drink of her coffee, while Bruce did the complete opposite, he spit out the sip he had just taken. Elizabeth mildly wondered if she should have paid attention to whether or not he was drinking when she blurted out her statement.

"What?!" Bruce exclaimed, while wiping his mouth with his arm, Elizabeth handed him a napkin.

"Yes, Hulk, he told me your name. He's told me quite a lot about you, you know. He listens as well as he talks by the way. Didn't think you'd know that." Bruce just stared at Elizabeth as is she was an alien or something.

"Wha….how….huh?" Elizabeth couldn't help but think of how he was supposed to have the intelligence of a doctor, but was rethinking that thought at this moment.

"Bruce do you get any of Hulk's memories as he does yours?" Bruce looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Sometimes something has to trigger them most of the time." She thought that that would make sense, make is seem almost like a dream, something triggers one to remember the dream if the person didn't remember it right away. "That still doesn't explain how you know me or more specifically how you are on such-terms with Hulk- I mean the other guy." Elizabeth sat her mug down and clasped her hands together thinking of what she should tell him or specifically how to tell him.

"To put it bluntly Hulk saved my life, I was leaving work and two men attacked me, one was going through my purse, while the other held me down trying to-trying to…well I think you could guess what he was trying to do." Bruce closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, almost as a way to control his emotions. He nodded that he understood as well as for Elizabeth to continue with her story.

"Before the man on top of me could get past my blouse, I heard a roar and felt the weight lifted off my body, it happened so quick that I'm not totally sure what exactly happened, but I did see a figure in the shadows and knew that this man had saved my life. I wanted to thank him, I drew closer and saw that he was larger and different from any man I had ever seen, he then walked into the light and concluded that I was right." By now Bruce had a look of horror etched onto his face as if he anticipated what was to unfold next, but Elizabeth could tell he was pleasantly surprised when she told him, that she thanked Hulk and he didn't harm her.

"But he harms anyone in his path, this doesn't make sense." Elizabeth could see the gears in Bruce's head working overtime, she figured she would help him to understand.

"Later during one of our many nightly conversations, I asked Hulk why he helped me and didn't hurt me as well, especially when he told me previously he usually hurts those around him. He told me he was curious that a person didn't run from him, but looked him in the eyes and didn't show fear. I think being one of the few if not the only person not to run from or show fear of him, is the reason he came back the next night." Bruce looked dumbfounded, he couldn't comprehend what she had said right away. Almost as if he didn't believe it.

"So you mean to tell me you're where the other guy would go when he forced me to transform?"

"Well, I believe so, he needed someone to talk to, to have a friend, release you know?"

"No, I don't know, he shouldn't have kept forcing me to change, he could have hurt innocents, or worse broke this city like her broke Harlem." By now Bruce was getting worked up and pinched his nose as Elizabeth now realized was a way to keep from losing control.

"I know Hulk has done that in the past, but he just wants to show himself, if not to others, but to you Bruce, that he isn't just destruction, that he is a part of you, a good part. I know what happened last night, Bruce." At this Bruce looked up at Elizabeth with wide eyes.

"I know you feel that it would have made everything simpler, but did you think of how Hulk felt, how he felt knowing you were trying to kill yourself because of him? Hulk was hurt, he came directly here to me for comfort, to the one person who treats him like a human being, like a person, not like a monster. Do you know what I saw last night? I saw a broken man, yes he was green, huge, and had childish tendencies, but I saw a man distraught, I saw a man cry. Yes Hulk cried because you hurt him!"

Elizabeth could tell Bruce had no idea what to say, she could see that Bruce didn't realize Hulk is just a part of himself, Hulk shows the emotions that Bruce is too afraid to show himself. During Elizabeth's rant to Bruce she somehow stood up and walked over to the sink and leaned over it.

"Why don't you go take a shower freshen up, I've placed clean clothes in the bathroom for you. Once we've both freshened up and cooled down I'll answer anything you want to know. But at least think about what I've told you about Hulk, please." The last part was more whispered, but Bruce heard her. Elizabeth didn't know if he realized why she wanted him to think about it, about Hulk. She only just realized why she cared so much, because somehow during their nightly chats, she got to know Bruce through Hulk, she learned the raw inner Bruce, she fell in lo- No she cared deeply for him through Hulk, she cared deeply for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce was still in the shower twenty minutes later, and Elizabeth knew he was thinking about what she had said, it put a small smile on her face to know that her words at least made it through to him, now to just see if he accepts them.

"Honey, what's that smile for? Thinking about that man in the shower?" Elizabeth about jumped in the air a second time that day.

"Grandma, what are you doing up? I have no clue what you mean. What man in the shower?" Her grandma just gave her the signature look, the 'don't try to pull anything over me, I know all' look.

"You're twenty almost twenty one years old, you can have gentleman calling for you, especially if he's who I think he is." By now Elizabeth was giving her grandma the, ' what the heck are you talking about,' look. "Is that the man who has been coming over almost every night? I'm not stupid honey, I know all that goes on here."

"All grandma?"

"Don't get smart with me dear, I'll take my breakfast in my room so you and the big green man who leaves foot prints in my yard can talk." That would explain how she knew, Elizabeth's grandmother had been spying on them. But, that would be Elizabeth's grandmother for ya, nosey as can be, but can't help but love her. She has always looking out for Elizabeth.

On her way back to her room Elizabeth heard Bruce leave the bathroom and get stopped by her grandma, she couldn't hear what was said, but Elizabeth could take a guess on what by the red tint on Bruce's cheeks.

"So, you met my gram then, don't worry she's relatively harmless and she knows, so no need to hide anything from her." Bruce sat down and nodded, he then looked up at Elizabeth.

"Now that we've calmed down, how about we start over? Hello, I'm Bruce Banner and when emotions are high I turn into a 'larger greener version' of myself." Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at that and the way Bruce's lips twitched with a hint of a smile.

"Hello Bruce, nice to meet you, I'm Elizabeth Beckner, or as I may be known to you as flower." Bruce truly smiled then.

"You're the flower that he always thinks about?"  
"He thinks about me?"

"Sometimes I can hear him roar flower in the back of my mind and I never understood why he would be calling for a flower." Elizabeth blushed at this information, she couldn't believe that, it was just too sweet.

"Yeah, the second time we met I told him my name and he had a hard time pronouncing and saying Elizabeth and started calling me flower when I asked he told me it was because I was pretty like a flower, so he stated he would call me flower." Bruce then looked thoughtful.

"That makes more sense, the calling for a flower, you, and you're pretty like one too." Elizabeth didn't think Bruce had meant to say that last part by the blush his cheeks sported. Now those introductions and the basics of how Elizabeth knew about Bruce they got to talking about their daily lives and what exactly they do. "So you live with your Grandma and help her out, aren't your parents in the picture to help out as well?"

"Well my mom is, but she has my younger siblings to raise and I figured that it's time I went out relatively on my own and stay here and help out when I'm not at school or work." Bruce nodded his head for he understood.

"What school do you go to? What are you studying?"

"I go to UNR." When she said the name of her school Elizabeth noticed that Bruce paled slightly, then began to smile a bit. "I study biology, I'm going into my second semester of my junior year. What about you Bruce, I know you're a doctor of some sort of science, but what really is it you do?"  
"I am a nuclear physicist and will be starting a teaching gig this coming semester as and intro biology instructor and in physics. Ironically at your university." That would be why Bruce had paled, Elizabeth thought.

"So we'll be seeing each other on campus then, huh?"

"Well, if you want to that is?"  
" Bruce of course I would want to. You can't get rid of me that easily." They both smiled at each other with that statement.

They continued their conversation learning more about each other than what they got from Hulk. Eventually, it was time for Bruce and Elizabeth to part. She drove him to his apartment not too far from their campus, swapping their numbers and Elizabeth making Bruce promise to call, because she was serious, he wasn't getting rid of her that easily.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been two months since Bruce and Elizabeth met and now classes were starting and they both agreed to have biweekly lunches to talk and catch up being as they would both be busy with their respective classes, Elizabeth with her homework and Bruce with grading his homework. But they still tried to make time for each other, they both mutually agreed they were the closest of friends either of them had in a long while.

December 2009

Class has been in session for about three months now; Christmas is creeping up on them. Elizabeth was on her way up to Bruce's office for lunch, they both appreciated lunch office hours, and not many if at any students came during these times.

"Knock knock Bruce, I've brought your favorite, green tea and minestrone soup with the crackers you like." Elizabeth waited for him to open his office door anxiously for her hands were overflowing with their lunch.

"Wow you went all out Lizzy."

"Well, what did you expect; I won't be seeing you until Monday next week, because someone refuses to come with me to my family Christmas dinner."  
"Lizzy, you know why," Bruce told Elizabeth giving her his signature look of all knowing. "It's your family dinner, while I know your grandmother, I'm not comfortable being subjected to your family when I don't know them and I don't want to lose control and put everyone in harm's way." Elizabeth sighed.

"I know they would accept you Bruce. I don't want you alone on Christmas, everyone should have someone."  
"I know, but you must understand I don't want them to get the wrong idea."  
"Would that be so bad?" Elizabeth mumbled under her breath, for a while now Elizabeth has started to fully notice that her feelings for Hulk have spread to Bruce, but he stubbornly refuses to acknowledge any feelings and starting anything for fear of losing control. Elizabeth knew this through Hulk, the last time they had talked.

*Flashback* Three weeks earlier

"Flower, Hulk miss flower. Hulk like flower lots, Bruce 'fraid." Hulk and Elizabeth were sitting under the stars, Bruce had felt earlier in the day that Hulk was becoming restless and Elizabeth had convinced him to release his control and see why.

So here they were and Hulk wanted to see Elizabeth and talk, he had missed her and in a way so had Elizabeth.

"What do you mean Hulk? Why's Bruce afraid?" Hulk looked sad, before he tried to explain.

"Bruce like flower, Bruce 'fraid Hulk hurt flower, scared to show feelings. Hulk no problem for Bruce an' flower. Hulk like flower, no Hulk luv' flower." Elizabeth was speechless by the end of Hulk's speech, the only thing she could say was, "Hulk, I love you and Bruce as well." Seeing the smile spread across Hulk's face she leaned up and kissed his cheek, making Hulk shy away a bit from the affection.

"Flower make Bruce see."

"You want me to make Bruce see reason, see he's being silly?" Hulk agreed the rest of their night was spent looking at the stars with very few words said.

*End flashback*

"I'm not going to win this conversation am I Bruce?" He just smiled and shook his head. "Fine. Fine I'll spare you this time, but next time you're going and that's that." Bruce and Elizabeth sat down to eat their lunch and just to be in each other's presences before Christmas that was in two days.

**AN: So I know that this is moving pretty fast, but I want to get to their romance as well as speed it up to get to the start of the Avenger's movie. If you and any questions feel free to message me about them. I would also like to thank JJCME for reviewing, I'm glad you're liking it I was worried at first that no one would. I will try to update quickly, I have it all written in a notebook, and so it's just editing it and transferring it onto my computer that I have to worry about. **


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas

All of Elizabeth's Aunts, female cousins, her grandma and mom, and herself were in the kitchen finishing Christmas dinner.

"So Liza, anyone special in your life?" Elizabeth's aunt asked her.

"Yeah, Elizabeth what's this I hear about this man you have been stringing along?" My mother asked.

"Wait, you have a boy toy? I'm insulted I didn't know about this!" Elizabeth's cousin Darla, who is only a year younger than she was, exclaimed.

"Sorry to disappoint, but there's nothing going on between us, not because I don't want it to, but because of special circumstances." Elizabeth's grandmother gave her a knowing look.

"Honey, the way that man looks at you, one would think you were the only thing left on Earth." Elizabeth started to think about what she had said, while Darla was going on a tangent about how she didn't know and it wasn't fair that their Gram has met him, but she hasn't.

Elizabeth felt a hand on her back and turned to see her grandmother standing there holding two covered plates.

"Go get 'em honey, don't let a man like that go without a fight." Elizabeth smiled and grabbed her coat, kissing her grandmother and mom on the cheeks and left to go get her man. Her reasoning was that no one deserves to be alone on Christmas after all.

Elizabeth drove all the way to Bruce's apartment bearing gifts. She knocked on his door and waited with a growing smile on her face once he answered the door with a surprised expression.

"No one should be alone on Christmas if they don't have to be, Brue."

"But, what about your family?" Bruce asked Elizabeth while leading her to his kitchen, even though she had been there countless times.

"Well, I saw them, cooked dinner and knew you could use some company and a nice Christmas meal, plus this way the whole family won't be watching as you try our traditional sweet potato croquettes for the first time." Bruce smiled and shook his head in wonderment.

"What would I ever do without you?"  
"Wither away into nothing, but a cold hearted hermit, that's what." Elizabeth playfully jibbed back. They sat down and chatted over their dinner, until it came time for the sweet potatoes.

"Oh, come on, they're great, just think of it as mashed potatoes, come on!" Elizabeth then knew Bruce was just messing with her by the look of horror and disgust he had before plugging his nose and taking a bite. He then pretended to convulse when swallowing and gasping for air.

"They're…..actually pretty good."  
"Ah-ha! See I told you so!" Dinner carried on in that manner, playfully teasing each other and light conversation. Elizabeth's grandmother had thankfully sent with her a big slice of pumpkin pie, one that was meant to be shared. Bruce and Elizabeth sat on the sofa while they shared the pie; he had gotten some on the corner of his mouth. Automatically Elizabeth leaned over to brush it off with her finger and ate it.

"Hmm tastes better this way." Bruce's eyes became clouded as he stared at her. They both sat the plate down and both started to lean forward, before their lips could touch Bruce pulled away and began to pinch his nose and sighed.

"Lizzy, I can't, we can't do this. You know why."

"Bruce, Bruce look at me," Elizabeth said putting her hand on his cheek to turn him to look at her. "I want this; I want you, all of you, including Hulk. I know you want this too, so why hold back? If you're worried about Hulk, we both know he would never hurt me, please why fight it?" Elizabeth whispered the last part while leaning in the whole time and pressed her lips to his.

Elizabeth could feel Bruce Hesitating, but once she started running her fingers through his black curly hair, she knew he was done for. Bruce began to kiss Elizabeth with as much zest as she was giving him. It seemed as if they had been kissing for hours, but really it was only a couple of minutes before they had to separate for air. Both Bruce and Elizabeth were breathing heavily, while their foreheads leaned against each other and their eyes were locked.

Suddenly Elizabeth had the urge to laugh, she couldn't help it, and apparently her laughter was contagious because Bruce started laughing along with her. Bruce was finally able to ask, "What is so funny?" It only made Elizabeth laugh harder because she honestly had no clue.

"I really don't know, probably the situation. You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you Bruce." That just made Bruce smile with his carefree smile that only Elizabeth gets to see. Bruce then leaned over to Elizabeth and pecks her lips once more.

"No, you dear Lizzy have no idea how long I have been wanting to do this, how long I have wanted to lean over and just do this." After each word Bruce would peck her lips, it made Elizabeth giggle.

"Bruce you have no idea how long I've loved you." Elizabeth felt she should have opened her mouth and inserted her foot, why did she have to bring up the L-word? Once Bruce froze Elizabeth knew it was over, she knew she was moving too fast, but she couldn't help herself, she loved the man, Hulk and all, hell she loved Hulk before she truly knew Bruce.  
"Elizabeth, I don't know what to say-"She cut him off there.

"Oh, Bruce I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I know I probably ruined everything before it could even start, but I just couldn't help myself. I've loved you since before I truly knew you, if that makes any sense. I fell in love with you through Hulk, I mean I loved Hulk before I met you, I ugh. What I mean to say is-"Bruce was the one to cut Elizabeth off by pressing his finger to her lips as if to keep her quite.

"Oh Elizabeth, Lizzy, you haven't ruined anything, I was just stunned. I haven't had someone one love me and the other guy before is all. I know it may seem too fast, but I've loved you since that morning we officially met and you defended the other guy, you defended Hulk with a passion I have never seen from anyone else and knowing even though I will always fear it, that the other guy will never hurt, I know he wouldn't because you mean everything to me, to us."

By the end of his speech, Elizabeth had tears rolling down her cheeks; there were no words for what she felt for Bruce at this present moment.

"You really love me Bruce?" He just chuckled at this.

"That's what I said. I love you Elizabeth. I know I was stupid to try and fight it, but you made me realize that I don't need to fight it, not if it means you love me, all of me." This time Elizabeth pressed her lips to his feverishly.

"I love you Bruce Banner, every last bit of you, whether it's green of not, I love you." After they stopped their make out session, they both curled up on his couch watching cheesy Christmas movies until they both eventually fell asleep.

**AN: I know they said their I love you's rather fast, but remember she fell in love with Hulk before she fell for Bruce and they're technically the same person.**


	8. Chapter 8

*The next day*

Elizabeth was getting ready to go home after spending the night at Bruce's.

"Why do you have to leave, we could have lunch and watch movies or something." Elizabeth smiled at Bruce and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's not like we didn't make plans for tomorrow Bruce. As much as I would like to stay I really need to change into clean clothes. Plus, Gram is probably worried that I didn't return last night." Reluctantly Bruce walked Elizabeth to her car.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you Lizzie." Elizabeth couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat; she didn't think she would be able get used to Bruce saying that to her.

"I love you too Bruce. If it would make you feel better I'll call or text you when I get home." Elizabeth kissed him goodbye after saying she loved him and drove home.

Once Elizabeth got home she opened the door and walked into the kitchen to start the coffeemaker before showering. But to her surprise her mom, grandmother, and Cousin Darla were all staring at her with identical smirks,

"So walk of shame is it, dear cousin?" Oh how Elizabeth was tempted to throttle her cousin at that moment.

"Have a good night with Bruce, sweetie?" That question from any other mother would seem harmless, but Elizabeth knew from her mother it had a double meaning.

"Now dearies, let the girl get some coffee before we interrogate her about dear Bruce." The way that Elizabeth's grandmother said that she knew there was no chance of running out of the kitchen without explaining what happened the night before, but it didn't mean Elizabeth couldn't take her time fixing herself a cup of coffee no did it? Elizabeth knew when she sat down at the table; her face turned a bright red when their heads turned looking at her expectantly.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you what happened. We ate dinner, almost kissed, I knocked some sense into the man, kissed admitted our dying love for one another, and fell asleep on the couch-fully clothed Darla, and woke up in the morning and had breakfast. Thus here I am." Elizabeth tried to make it as short and sweet as possible.

"Told you sweetie, all you had to do was fight a little and he caved into his wants." Gram was saying I told you so, without actually saying I told you so. Elizabeth's mom patted her shoulder in her mothering way, while Darla was trying to ask if Bruce and I had 'done the deed.' Elizabeth thought that this was why her family was crazy and yet she still loved them craziness aside.

**AN: Sorry about the long wait, I had midterms to deal with. I will try to update Friday or Saturday; it would be sooner, but I'm going to Disneyland for springbreak woopwoop! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and who is enjoying my story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This part in the story is where it gets a little more M rated, but I just gloss over those details, I'm not fully comfortable writing those types of scenes. It's just rated M just in case. Also I'm not entirely sure when Bruce's birthday is so I chose towards the end of you enjoy.**

**April 2010**

It's now late April and classes have gone back to normal and Bruce and Elizabeth are still going strong, pretty strong in fact.

*Flashback to mid-March*

Bruce and Elizabeth had been dating for a while and they had began a heavy make out session, some how Elizabeth ended up straddling his lap, while unbuttoning Bruce's shirt as he was trying to pull Elizabeth's over her head when he suddenly stopped and came to his senses when her hands started to run across his bare chest.

"Lizzy, wait. We should stop before this goes further, before I can't make myself stop." Elizabeth sighed, lately this has been their only problem as a couple, they both wanted to take their relationship to the next step, but Bruce was afraid that he would Hulk-out in the middle of it and hurt Elizabeth because his heartrate would be too high.

"Bruce, your heart rate is high right now and you're showing no signs of Hulking out. I think if Hulk wanted to come out and play he would've during any of our other heated sessions." Bruce looked thoughtful. "What if I promise that we can take it slow and sensual, would you be willing to try?" Again Bruce looked thoughtful but the small smile on his face said it all. He sat up, Elizabeth still on his lap and carried her to his bedroom, where they tried things slow and got their wanted and expected results.

Bruce being the scientist he is had to repeat the experiment multiple times . Not once had Bruce Hulked out, it was like Hulk knew it was Elizabeth's time with Bruce, not that Hulk wasn't welcome, but that everyone knew that Elizabeth would just end up hurt. By Hulk knowing that, it was great for Bruce and Elizabeth, they didn't have to worry about raising Bruce's heart rate and Hulking out. Bruce and Elizabeth could go at it like a normal couple.

*End Flashback*

Elizabeth had a little surprise for Bruce, being his birthday and all. Elizabeth came upon Bruce's office and walked in closing his door and closing the curtains all the while Bruce is watching Elizabeth with interest.

"What exactly are you doing, Lizzy?" Elizabeth leaned against his door with a coy smile.

"Well professor I didn't do as well as I would have liked on the last exam, I was wondering if there was anything," Elizabeth stressed anything while slowly walking towards Bruce and climbing onto his lap. "Anything I could do to raise my grade?" By now Bruce has caught onto Elizabeth's little act.

"Well, now that I think about it, there is something you could do." Now Bruce had that twinkle in his eye, the one he got when thinking mischievously.

A little while later while in a compromising position the door opened.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry, uh...I knocked, uh yeah." The student said before closing the door once more. Bruce and Elizabeth were bright red and started straightening their clothes to look presentable. Elizabeth kissed Bruce once more.

"I'll see you tonight, Bruce." He nodded while Elizabeth walked out of his office right into the embarassed student waiting for office hours.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I did knoc-" The student cut herself off once she saw who Elizabeth was, "ELIZABETH? You were with Professor Banner?! You're cheating on Bruce with my professor? How could you, what about Banner's wife and Bruce huh? How would they feel?" After Darla finished her rant she left without even letting Elizabeth defend herself or ask waht in the world Darla was talking about, Bruce didn't have a wife.

It dawned on Elizabeth that Bruce had told his introductory physics class, that he was married so the girls wouldn't try to seduce him for good grades as Elizabeth would have accomplished if they weren't interrupted. It made sense to Elizabeth now, Darla didn't realize Professor Banner is Bruce and that he isn't married, even though he does wear a "wedding" ring. A ring that Elizabeth had given to him when Darla had told Elizabeth about a few girls on the first day of class trying and failing to seduce Bruce for good grades, so Elizabeth thought it would have been funny giving Bruce a ring to wear while at school as to up hold his image of a "married" man.

Elizabeth also realized that she never told Darla that her professor was her boyfriend, oops. Elizabeth guessed that when Darla talkes to her again that she'll have to tell her. But Elizabeth knew she wouldn't be seeing Darla until their family's Memorial Day barbaque their family does every year; this year she plans on bringing Bruce, so two birds with one stone she guessed.

Elizabeth continued to walk to her last class chuckling about her and Bruce's bad luck of getting caught by her cousin no doubt.

**AN: So I hope you guys liked what I did with this chapter, the cousin, professor thing kept popping up in my head and I just had to write it in. Again thank you everyone who has reviewed my story, I truly appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**May 2010**

"Come on Bruce, it's about time you met the rest of my family, my mom and brothers have been dieing to meet you. Come on!" Bruce had paled a little at the brothers part, I couldn't help but tease him a little. "And all my uncles would like to meet you, they say they need to talk to you about something." Bruce now looked about to faint. "I'm just teasing Bruce, come on we're already late. I'm sure everyone is already there and started cooking the hamburgers. They can't start until we get there with the buns and different salads."

Reluctantly Bruce hurried and they got in the car back to Elizabeth's home. Elizabeth tried to talk to Bruce to get his mind off finally meeting her family, but she knew he was nervous about Hulk coming out. Elizabeth knew that unless they truly needed him, that he wouldn't come out to play. By the time they pulled up Elizabeth knew she was right, everyone was already there waiting on them.

Elizabeth had to practically force Bruce to and through the front door, the only ones in the front room were Elizabeth's uncles.

"Well Bruce, better get it over with now, these are my uncles Tim, Mike, and Jay; Uncles this is Bruce my boyfriend. Remember you said you'd be nice to this one." Elizabeth kissed Bruce on the cheek before grabbing the food and heading towards the kitchen, Bruce should be fine, they'll just give him a hard time, Elizabeth thought.

"Hey everyone I'm back and I come bearing gifts." Everyone smiled and said their greetings, except for Darla, she only glared at Elizabeth, not that she blamed her. Elizabeth hadn't really clarified the whole Bruce and Professor Banner are the same person to her, she figured Darla would figure it out on her one.

"Honey, where's Bruce, I thought you went to get him?" Elizabeth's mom asked.

"Yeah Elizabeth, where is Bruce when you're not out playing with others?" Darla spat out at her. Everyone looked at her with odd looks, but chalked it up to it just her being Darla. By this time Bruce and Elizabeth's uncles were walking into the kitchen laughing and having a good time.

"Everyone this is Bruce, Bruce Banner, Bruce this is well everyone." Bruce smiled and waved a little, but Elizabeth could see a slight blush crawl up his cheeks. At that moment Darla shot up from her seat with a gasp and stared at Bruce and Elizabeth.

"Wait-what? You're Bruce?! What about your wife?" Now everyone was shocked and staring between Bruce and Elizabeth, no one knew what to say.

"Wife?" Bruce finally said.

"Yes! Physics 151, first day of class you said you had a wife, you wear a wedding ring and yet I walked in on you two in your office! Explain that!" Bruce looked mortified.

"That was you?" He managed to squeak out. Elizabeth couldn't help but bust out laughing, it was just too funny.

"Darla, you're right he did say he was married, but Bruce would you like to explain it?" With a sigh Bruce started to explain.

"I told my classes that so girls wouldn't try to seduce me for better grades and so then Lizzy heard from her cousin, Darla that I said I was married and gave me a ring to wear as a joke." A look of embarrassment shined on Darla's face.

"oh..."

"So Darla, Bruce is Professor Banner and he doesn't have a wife so no worries about hurting others in our "elicit affair"."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you that day Elizabeth, I was just shocked and felt bad for Bruce, but when really he was well taken care of." She said the last part with a wink, cheeky git this thing.

"So what exactly were the two of you doing that made Darla assume any of this about an affair?" Elizabeth's uncle Jay asked. Bruce and Elizabeth looked at each other bright red, they didn't know what to say without embarrassing themselves further.

"Nothing you would like to hear about your niece is doing, is all you need to know Uncle Jay." Elizabeth said while leaning up and kissing Bruce full on the lips, making him turn even redder if that was even possible.

By this time dinner was ready and they all sat down to eat. Once everyone was done, everyone excluding Bruce and Elizabeth they agreed that since they were late they had dish duty.

"It's no problem really, I'll be glad to help out, honestly." Bruce told Elizabeth's mom who was trying to help them.

"Alright if you say so, Bruce." She said before leaving them alone in the kitchen.

"Hold on," Elizabeth said going over and turing the radio on to give them some entertainment while Elizabeth rinsed and Bruce dried all the dishes. Elizabeth was on her last dish when Bruce came behind her and started to sway her hips with his hands and kissed her neck while doing so.

"Come on." Bruce then grabbed Elizabeth's hand and spun her until they were flush together and they started to dance to "Save the last dance for me" by Micheal Buble. Right before the song was to end Bruce dipped Elizabeth and kissed her before whispering in her ear.

"Move in with me?" Elizabeth was shocked, of course Elizabeth wanted to move in with him, but Elizabeth worried what would happen to her grandmother, what would she do?

"Bruce I-" Elizabeth was cut off by Darla and her grandmother.

"That was the most sickening sweet thing I have ever seen, make me want to puke."

"Darla, knock it off." Elizabeth's grandmother proceeded to slap Darla's arm for her comments.

"Can we talk about this more later?" Elizabeth asked Bruce, who just nodded his head and walked out back, leaving Elizabeth with the other two.

"What was that all about?"

"Yeah, you two had an amazingly sweet moment and now Bruce looks like a kicked puppy, what'd you do?" Darla and their grandmother asked Elizabeth.

"I didn't do anything alright, he asked me to move in with him and I ... I just can't leave you Gram. Someone needs to be here for you just in case. It's not fair to leave you alone." Elizabeth was frustrated by now and had tears running down her face. Her grandmother leaned in and started to rub her back.

"Oh honey, you shouldn't have to worry about me, I'm fine. You should be more worried about yourself and Bruce."

"But Gram, I can't leave you alone, I just know the moment I do, something will happen to you, I just know it!" Elizabeth said while sobbing. Elizabeth was torn between wanting to take her relationship with Bruce to the next level and leaving her grandmother alone.

"Shh-shh-shh, now there calm down, no need for tears." Her grandmother tried to calm her down.

"I'll move in." Darla said in a soft voice. "I'll move in with grandma. It's about time I take some real responsibilities as well as do more for you Grandma."

"Oh Darla, you don't need to I mean-"

"No Eliza I want to do this, it'll help me grow up and hopefully I can become as close with Grandma as you are." Darla said with a smile towards gram.

"That would be lovely dear, you and I haven't had as much time together as I would have liked. Why don't you and I talk some more about it, while you Elizabeth go tell Bruce that he is now stuck with you twenty-four hours of the day." Elizabeth gave her a small smile and walked out back while wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Bruce? Bruce are you out here?" Elizabeth walked further in the backyard. "Bruce please, I'm sorry, it's just what about Gram? Bruce please!?" Elizabeth finally saw movement to the left. "Oh Hulk, I didnt' mean to upset him that much if at all." Elizabeth told him softly while walking closer to Hulk's sitting form.

"Hulk." He wouldn't look at Elizabeth. "Hulk, please look at me." He barely turned his head, but Elizabeth could see his eyes watching her. "Hulk, I'm sorry, I love you and Bruce so much, but I was just worried about leaving my Gram all alone. I don't want to lose her, but I also don't want to lose you. I love you and that means you will never be able to get rid of me, alright?" Elizabeth now had Hulk's full attention. "Can I talk to Bruce and set this whole thing straight and how stupid I feel?" Hulk smiled and stood up and began to shrink back into Bruce.

Bruce staggered and failed at keeping hold of his now shredded pants. Elizabeth rushed over to help him keep steady and gain his bearings.

"Bruce, I didn't mean to get you so upset. I would love to move in with you, I was just worried about Gram living on her own. I've told you repeatedly that you couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Bruce just looked at Elizabeth with a soft expression.

"I thought you wouldn't want to move in with me, I honestly didnt' think about you leaving your grandmother alone."

"Oh, Bruce I love you!" Elizabeth leaned in and gave him a full on passionate kiss. "It's settled I'll be moving in with you." Bruce was about to interrupt Elizabeth, but she just continued. "And Darla will be moving in with Gram." Bruce was now smiling.

"I can't wait until I'll have you around every single day and where your grandmother and cousin won't be looking through the window while I'm struggling to keep my pants up." Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh when she turned around to see that they were looking out the window, good thing it was too dark for them to see that Bruce was almost naked.

"Come one, lets go get the clothes from my car, they're very similar to the ones you wore tonight. If any one asks just tell them I couldn't keep my hands off you and ripped them off in passion. They'll be too shocked to ask what really happened or too busy trying to kill you." Elizabeth said the last part as an afterthought and started to giggle when she felt Bruce tense up a bit.

**AN: Sorry It's taken forever to update. I've been busy busy busy, but that's no excuse. Once again thank you for all the reviews they are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm slowly getting to where the movie starts, I just want to get the background of their relationship set up before I get to the movie. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, I know you want more Hulk, but I'm trying to get Bruce and Elizabeth's relationship to where I need it before I start the movie. This chapter is going to be a little different, instead of being a third person point of view it is going to be in Elizabeth's point of view. It flows better and being able to feel the emotions better this way. Sorry if it's confusing for some. **

**Ten months later March 2011**

**Elizabeth's POV**

Bruce and I have officially been dating for over a year now, but have only been living together for about ten months. I can say they have been wonderful, I know totally cheesy, but true, the only problem has been the past couple weeks or so. Bruce has been acting weird, okay weirder than normal, even by my standards.

I have been trying to talk to him about it, but he is a master mind at coming up with distractions; ones that mainly end up with us in bed too exhausted to talk. But this past week has been worse, he is usually neat and organized, but his brain has been scattered in places unknown to me.

Just now I heard Bruce walk in the door and come in to the kitchen, where I was cooking dinner.

"Oh, Lizzy this smells amazing." He tells me while leaning over my shoulder to smell dinner.

"Well, set the table and you can tell me how amazing it tastes." I cheekily say while putting the finishing touches on the chicken I had made. Dinner was ready as was the table Bruce had set and we sat down and began to eat.

About half-way through dinner I sat my fork down and looked at Bruce seriously.

"Bruce I would like to know what had been going on, and no distractions this time. I mean it!" Bruce sighed and sat his own fork down.

"Can't say I thought that would work every time, although I had hoped."

"Well, you won't be getting any "distractions" from me until you tell me what has gotten you so scatter-brained, Bruce. I'm worried about you. "

"Do you remember me telling you about how the other guy came to be, the gamma ray experiment?"

"Yeah..." I said unsure how this was relevent to him being distant.

"Well, for a while people- the government included have been tracking me, they're trying to either control the other guy for reasons unknown or trying to get me to recreate the experiment so they could create more like myself." I gasped at this, Bruce never told me that people have tried to hunt him down.

"These past few weeks I have noticed strange things, like cars following me, people surveying outside on campus and around here. At first I felt I was paranoid going into old habits or something. It wasn't until last week that I was on my computer in my office when a hacking program popped up and I knew I wasn't being paranoid. Oh, god by staying here I have put you in danger. I shouldn't have stayed in one place so long." I didn't know what to do , I never expected something like this to happen.

"Bruce, what are you talking about, I'm not in danger, and don't you dare think of taking off without taking me with you or at least telling me first!" Bruce was shaking his head.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm thankful I stayed here and meet you. It's just that I only meant to stay here a little while couple months or so. But the other guy kept taking over and preventing me from leaving. I only found out why when I met you, you were my reason to stay. I had thought that no one would find me here and I hadn't seen any signs in the last year and a half that anyone had found me until a couple weeks ago." I grabbed Bruce's hand and held on like my life depended on it.

"What are we going to do then, Bruce? Because I want to help, I can't lose you." Bruce sighed.

"I have to leave, go somewhere remote where no one would find me nor look for me."

"Fine, we'll find somewhere like that and we'll go there, just you and me, we can avoid this Bruce, together."

"No, no you can't come with me, I can't put you in anymore danger than I have, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

"Bruce, you don't mean that, I love you and I'd be damned if I let you go away without me, with a chance I wouldn't be able to live with that." Bruce got up and kneeled in front of me putting his hands on both my cheeks.

"Lizzy, Elizabeth, it wouldn't be the last time we see each other, it wouldn't be a goodbye. I promise you that, I promise that this," he said pointing between us, "isn't over. I will always love you, I will find ways to contact you without it being traced. Given it won't be often, but it will happen." I was crying now because I didn't want Bruce to leave, but I know to keep myself as well as himself safe he must.

"When do you plan to leave?" Bruce looked guilty now.

"Tomorrow, I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how. I knew it would be hard, but I didn't think it would be this hard." I understood now why he has been so scatter brained and I understand why he's doing what he's doing, but doesn't mean I have to like it.

"One last night together?" He just nodded. "Better make it count then." That we did, we didn't get to sleep until early next morning. I awoke alone, I looked around and realized Bruce had already left, but there was an envelope with my name drawn in Bruce's handwriting. I didn't want to open it, it would mean that he really left and isn't just in the other room.

Sighing I decided to open it anyways.

_Lizzy, my Elizabeth,_

_ I know you will be upset when you wake up and find I have left while you were sleeping. I did it so we wouldn't have to say goodbye, until we meet again, I want our last memory together to be this last night. Oh Lizzy, I feel as if our time has been cut short and you just knocked sense into me back at the wonderful Christmas last year. The other guy is upset with me as well for leaving you, but he does on some level understand why, we both want you to be safe. You are the only person I know that has accepted me, all of me without judgements. Which is why I have left to keep my one person safe, Elizabeth you are my person, nothing and no one will change that. I only hope that I am your person as well. Which is why this couldn't have happened at the worst time. Before all of this had happened I was going to ask you something and I regret not doing it in person, but I was hoping that once we can be together again, will you consider being my wife? I realize there will be no way for me to know your answer until I find a secure location and contact you, but I felt I needed to ask you even if it is in a shame of a letter. But always know I will always love you, no matter what. I want the best for you and that is why the apartment has been paid off indefinitely, I wanted to make sure you were taken care of while I was away. I must end the letter here before I never want to leave._

_Your's forever,_

_Bruce_

I couldn't help it, I was bawling while reading Bruce's letter. Especially when he asked me to marry him. No matter what I would accept it, I love him too much not to. Glancing back at the letter through my tears I say he added a post script to the letter.

_PS: Look inside the envelope._

I scrambled to find the discarded envelope, I found it laying under the bed. I turned it upside down and out came a beautiful engagement ring, a small heart shaped diamond, with two emeralds on either side. My favorite color and gem, it was beautiful,what really caught my attention was the writing on the inside. It read _Always in our heart,_ it was touching and sweet that Bruce included Hulk in the ring.

I slid the ring onto the correct finger and found it was a perfect fit, more ways than one. I did giggle a bit at the thought of picturing Bruce measuring my finger while I was sleeping to get the right size, which I wouldn't put it past him to do that. Now I just had to wait for Bruce to send notice somehow and tell my family I'm engaged. I guess I'll have to come up with some extended "research" excuse as for why he is absent.

The only thing I could do until he comes back is get ready to graduate college and start student teaching the following semester, hopefully that will keep my mind off of Bruce's absence.

**Another AN: How'd you guys like the first person POV? Would you prefer I write the rest of the story that way? I might do that to get the feel of Elizabeth's character more than I have, thoughts on that?**


	12. Chapter 12

**March 2012**

**Elizabeth's POV**

It has almost been a year on the dot since Bruce had left to keep ourselves safe. I had only received a handful of letters maybe one every other month, unfortunately I have been unable to reply to them. Bruce felt it wouldn't be safe to do so, but I do know he was safe and well somewhere in the middle of India helping take care of the sick there.

Since that night Bruce left I have graduated, finished my student teaching and have become a full-fledged high school biology teacher. My family is proud of me, I just wish that Bruce were here to be proud as well. At first my family were understanding about Bruce's absence, but now they're all wondering if he left me or died or something. They all worry about myself, I see why, but I can't tell them anything other than Bruce left on an extended research opportunity in some remote location. But they're still worried, so am I, not about myself that is. About Bruce.

In his last letter that was three months ago, right after the new year, Bruce had written and talked about how he might not be able to write for a while, he fears he's been found and that's how he ended the letter. I can't help but worry about him and if he's safe. Fortunately I have to go to work early today and it helps to keep my mind from wondering to Bruce and what could have happened.

So far the day has went by normally, now I can head home make a quick dinner and grade the mound of neglected homework assignments. unfortunately I spoke too soon and my day turned from normal to past abnormal. I start walking up to the door of our apartment and it's unlocked. I know for a fact that I locked the door and double checked that I had locked it. Something that Bruce always made fun of me for, but one could never be too sure.

So being me I was curious and opened the door, i cautiously walked inside. So far there didn't look to be anyone inside the living room or the bedroom, I know that because you can see from the front door inside when the door is open. That leaves the bathroom, hall closet, or the kitchen.

Right as I was going to walk and check the kitchen a man in a black coat and an eyepatch walked out of said place. I didn't know whether to scream, run, or keel over, so I stood frozen. The man stopped walking closer when he was about five feet away.

"Elizabeth Beckener, word is you know the Hulk." I didn't expect him to jump right into me knowing Hulk.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I certainly don't know who the hell you are and why you think it's appropriate to break into my home." I wanted answers and I'll be damned if I don't get them, I mean who does he think he is asking me about Hulk?

"Now no need to lie, I know you know the Hulk or should I refer to him as Dr. Bruce Banner?"

"I still don't know what you are talking about."

"Really? Because this picture of you and this man who looks eerily similar to Banner, just slipped your mind?" At this point I was glaring at him.

"Why are you here and what have you done to Bruce?"

"I haven't done anything, but simply recruit him for some research."

"Don't lie to me, what have you done to him? How did you find him, he left to avoid being "recruited"!"

"Now, now I should have started out with I'm Director Fury of SHIELD, and we've run across a problem you could say that requires Dr. Banner's knowledge on gamma radiation."

"Is that all it requires?"

"Yes, Miss Beckener, it is, but seeing as the Doctor may feel uncomfortable or become easily agitated I felt we should have someone aboard who could calm him down or if push comes contain the Hulk shall he make an appearance."

"So why are you here talking to me?"

"Because you are that person from our records you are the only person known to approach let alone converse with the Hulk and live to tell the tale."

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"No, no you really don't. but you do get to see your finance again, congratulations by the way."

Which is how I'm now on a jet heading to SHIELD headquarters to be a human ridoline apparently. The only reason I didn't argue a whole lot was because I would get to see Bruce again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Ma'am we are approaching headquarters and will be landing in just a moment's notice. Agent Coulson is waiting to escort you." All I could do was nod, I was so close to seeing Bruce again. It felt like hours until the jet landed, when it was really a few moments that the co-pilot said it would be. The door opened and a man stepped in.

"Miss Beckener, I'm Agent Coulson, I'll show you to your room and then Director Fury would like to speak to you on the bridge. Follow me please." I did the only thing I could do, I followed him in the gigantic ship.

I followed Agent Coulson through twists and turns until we stopped in front of a door.

"This shall be your room Miss Beckener."

"It's Elizabeth. Where is Bruce's room?"

"Down the hall three rooms to the left."

"Well, why don't we save the trouble and you show me his room and forget about this one?"

"I'm sorry ma'am that would be inappropriate of me to do so."

"As I see it once I see Bruce again, this room won't be needed. He is my fiance for gods sake and last time I checked we weren't under my mother's roof therefore it is appropriate Agent Coulson."  
"Miss Beck-Elizabeth, that's not protocol."

"Agent just stop, I'm not in the mood, the least you people can do for splitting my fiance and I up for a year is to accommodate this one simple request." By now Agent Coulson felt there would be no point in arguing with me, probably to save time. He just turned and showed me to Bruce's room and let me get situated a bit before escorting me to Fury.

I wasn't paying a lot of attention to where I was going and lost track of Coulson and ended up running into a metal man?

"Woh there gorgeous, no need to be swept off your feet by my charm, I'm taken." The metal man said helping me up.

"Oh yes, that's what happened alright." I said sarcastically, while the man is now staring at me.

"No matter, I'd make an acception for a young thing like you." He flirted sending a wink my way. I couldn't help but gag a bit.

"Sorry Tin can, I'm happily taken and he's more of a man than you are."

"Oh, how you wound me so. But I beg to differ, I'm Tony Stark and no one is more a man than I." So this is the infamous Tony Stark, just as the tabloids portrayed him to be. What really irked me was he swung his are around my shoulders trying to pull me closer.

"I suggest you remove your arm, my fiance is a jealous man and can become extremely angry when provoked just right. Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Tin can, I'm needed else where." I shrugged his arm off and went in the direction I hoped Agent Coulson went.

"There you are I turned around and you had vanished. This way please, and stay near me, we don't want anyone to shoot you for unauthorized personnel." Oh god, I really hope he was joking. We finally made it to a room which I gathered as the Bridge, from the bridge like features. I could see Director Fury standing there with a woman whose name tag said Hill.

"Miss Beckener, nice to see you made it here on time. We already discussed why you and Dr. Banner are here and your part in it all." I just nodded my head.

"Good Dr. Banner will be here momentarily." Fury said before he left the room with Agent Hill. I turned around to talk to Agent Coulson, but he had disappeared as well. So I sat in one of the swivel chairs and turned it so I could see outside the windows opposite the door.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here, authorized personnel only." I turned my head so fast the chair turned my body and almost threw me to the ground. Standing in front of me was a woman who looked like she could beat my ass with an eyelash, a long blond haired man who looked literally out of this world, and a man dressed like Captain America stood behind her.

"I-uh-Director Fury told me-uh-" Thankfully I was interrupted by someone.

"Why are you all huddled by the door?" Wait, I knew that voice.

"Bruce?" The man was finally able to make his way into the room and was most definitely my Bruce Banner. When I said his name his head snapped up.

"Lizzy?" I could only nod, but once he started towards me I flung myself against him.

"Oh, Bruce. I've missed you so much. I love you, oh Bruce." Bruce held me back just as tight, but was still stunned.

"Lizzy, but how, why, what?"

"Fury need I say more?" He just shook his head.

"Oh Lizzy." He then crashed his lips upon mine. Something I have missed for a year now.

"Sorry to break this moment up, but who the hell are you ?" The same lady who yelled at me before stated.

"Oh um." I blushed looking at her and back to Bruce. "I'm Elizabeth Beckener, Bruce's fiancé, that is if he'll still have me?" Bruce looked shocked and grabbed my left hand which held his ring that I hadn't taken off once. I think I got my reply when he once again placed his lips on mind.

"It still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Because I brought her here Agent Romanov. " Fury said while walking into the room once again. We all sat down, well except for Bruce he stayed standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders, as if I would disappear. They began to talk about this Loki guy and something called a Tesseract, which is why they have brought Bruce here. When who I learned was Thor brother of Loki defend Loki against Bruce who was calling him crazy. Thor's defense was to say Loki was adopted. I'm slightly glad everyone was focused on this so they didn't see me smuggle my chuckles. Bruce had begun to pace behind me, but he subconsciously didn't stray too far.

I was too focused observing Bruce that I just barely noticed that Tony Stark walk in. He and Bruce started to speak complicated science, if I didn't know any better I'd say they were a match made in...science? They all continued to discuss the plans, but since I wasn't directly involved I sort of zoned out again staring at Bruce. Until Fury dismissed everyone and Bruce walked back over to me so we could go to the lab he has been using. This is when Tony Stark noticed my presence.

"Ah, this is where my young lady disappeared to, now remember I'm not used to being said no to, fiancé be damned." I felt Bruce tense up a bit and just smiled.

"Well, Tin can since you can't take no from me, take it from my fiancé."

"I don't see anyone here, so what do you say?" Bruce now stepped in front of me.

"I say leave my fiancé along Stark." I now leaned over Bruce's shoulder.

"I told you my fiancé can become extremely angry when provoked and you didn't believe me." The look on Stark's face when he connected the dots was priceless.

"Touche, Pepper would own my balls anyways. Fair played." I put my hand on Bruce's shoulder for comfort.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, why don't we head to the labs, hm?" The three of us made our way to the lab with Bruce holding tight to my waist. Before entering after Tony, Bruce pulled me close and pressed his face in my hair.

"Oh, how I missed you Lizzy. How I regret you not being able to contact me, but a few letters here and there. How much I felt it wasn't fair to you, especially fo you to wait for me to come back who knows when."

"Bruce, I've told you you're never gonna get rid of me, you're stuck with me for life." I kissed him and we both smiled before walking into the lab where Tony was pretending to puke.

**AN: I know that it doesn't exactly follow the events of ****_The Avengers, _****but I'm going to tweak it a little to fit my purpose. **


End file.
